Up Against A Wall
by WithDemonWings
Summary: On his way to his locker, Puck was suddenly slammed up against the wall. Kurt Hummel had much more upper body strength than Puck would have ever given him credit for. Dirty talk.


_So I was trolling/lurking through the Prompt whatsit on the PucKurt Community at LiveJournal and stumbled upon a couple (re: tons) of ideas that I would like to try. _

_The prompt for this one was:_

"_I want Kurt pinning Puck to a wall somewhere and pretty much dirty talking him off while Puck rides Kurt's thigh and moans like a whore."_

_I'd post it over there, but I have absolutely no idea on which page (of the 60+) that it was on... _

**Up Against A Wall**

Puck was almost drooling as he watched Kurt, Brittany and Tina gyrate to whatever song they were gyrating too.

He had no idea when he'd started noticing every little thing about the other male, but, fuck, he couldn't get him out of his head.

On his way to his locker, Puck was suddenly slammed up against the wall.

Kurt Hummel had much more upper body strength than Puck would have ever given him credit for.

'Do you enjoy staring at my ass, Puckerman?' Kurt practically growled, which sent every ounce of blood that wasn't already in Puck's cock, to Puck's cock.

He tried to find friction, but was only humping the space that Kurt left between them.

'You're such a slut, aren't you?' Kurt states huskily.

Puck wanted to say something, anything, that either confirmed or denied the claim but all that came out was a rather desperate moan as Kurt's thigh pressed against Puck's steel rod of an erection.

'A wanton whore, that's what you are, isn't it?' Kurt punctuated the statement as he licked Puck's throat before sucking his ear, causing the slightly bigger boy to shiver and moan.

'You fuck anything that stays still long enough, anything that spreads their legs for you,' he pulled his leg away, causing Puck to give a pitiful whimper at the loss of friction.

'What's the matter?' Kurt asked, stilling Puck's hips as they tried to find friction.

'Please,' Puck begged as he tried to fight Kurt's hands, but the little bastard is stronger than he looks.

'Please what?' Kurt smirks and Puck is desperate, 'please, suck my cock? Please finger my anus? Please let me suck you? Let me finger you? Let me fuck you? Fuck me?'

Puck's head hit the wall so hard he saw stars.

YES! Fuck yes! All of it, Puck wants to do all of it with Kurt, he had fooled around with other guys, but none of them had really done it for him like Kurt had/was/did/is.

He wants to be verbal, to have command of his language skills again, but all he manages is a strangled half moan half whimper as he tries to thrust into that deliciousness that had left him.

Kurt presses all of himself into Puck, his thigh between Puck's pressed against his cock as he rubs himself off on Puck's thigh, though he's nowhere near as obvious as Puck is.

'Do you want me to slid down your body and use my teeth to undo your jeans? Swallow you down as you fuck my face? Or maybe you want me to fuck your mouth with your whore lips as I finger your pucker. Would you like that? Do you want me to slide my fingers into you, stretching you out so my cock will slide into you? Is that what you want? Or do you want to watch me as I finger fuck myself, as I prepare myself for you?' As Kurt spoke his lips brushed Puck's throat, not enough to actually be called a kiss but enough to give Puck goose bumps, enough to leave Puck wanting more.

'Are you coming, Kurt?' Finn called from around the corner.

'Yeah,' Kurt replied, never stopping, 'in a minute.'

He turned back to Puck, 'are you coming, Puck? Do you want to unload down my throat? In my ass? Or how about on me, while I fill you with come?'

Suddenly Puck is shuddering, and moaning and _clinging_ to Kurt's arms as Kurt kisses his throat and jaw.

'You're such a slut, Noah,' Kurt whispers into Puck's ear before devouring his mouth.

'Fuck you,' Puck tried to snarl, but he was still coming down from his high so there was no real venom in it.

'Eight o'clock, my house,' Kurt stated as he pushed himself away from Puck and sauntered away like he hadn't just had the most earth shattering orgasm ever.

Because as far as Puck was concerned he had no idea that Kurt had just ruined his favourite pair of Calvin Klein's.


End file.
